


Your voice calling me in the darkness

by technostrawberry



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Feelings, M/M, Mild Smut, Pining, Pirates, Steampunk, kind of but also not really, pirate!Mingi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technostrawberry/pseuds/technostrawberry
Summary: “Do you really have to go?”===Steampunk mercenary pirate Mingi who pines for his lover San, with a very short eventual smut. That’s it that’s the fic
Relationships: Choi San/Song Mingi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 93





	Your voice calling me in the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Pirate!Mingi on Win performance and whoops my hand slipped.

_“Do you really have to go?”_

Mingi turned from the corner where he had been polishing his gun towards the sound of San’s voice coming from the laptop on his bed. The screen of the laptop was blank, as any visual recordings of any kind weren’t allowed on his vessel for safety precautions. But audio communications were permitted, and the crackling frequency of the encrypted transmitter was the only salvation that kept Mingi linked to his lover while drifting in the middle of the sea.

“It’s a mission, it’s part of the job. It’s what I signed up for,” Mingi replied as he sat carefully on the edge of the bed. He didn’t want to mess up the sheets while still dressed in his daily wear.

_“But it’s dangerous.”_

“I know, and I’ll be careful. I need to earn coins to buy you lots of nice things, right?” Mingi teased. He tried to imagine the cute pouty expression on San’s face when his lover replied.

_“I have enough. I don’t want coins. I want you.”_

“Shh, don’t be sad. I’ll be back soon,” Mingi attempted to make his tone as reassuring as possible, then made an exaggerated kissing sound into the mic. “Goodnight, it’s late. Go to sleep soon, ok?”

_“Mingi…”_

“I love you, my Sanie.”

_“I love you too. Be safe.”_

There was a similarly exaggerated kissing noise from the other end and then silence as the call ended.

Mingi sighed wistfully, then returned to polishing his weapons. It was dark, lit only by streams of moonbeams reflecting off the water in through the porthole. He had yet many errands to complete before going to bed himself.

There was no time to waste on heartache when you were First Mate of the _Aurora_ , after all. Too many lives on this ship depended on him, and not forgetting the oath he had sworn many years back to protect the Captain with his life.

“You’re up early,” Mingi greeted in mild surprise when he came to the bridge and spotted the familiar head of silver hair seated at the control panel. He slid himself into the other vacant seat. A set of holographic numbers floating slightly above the control panel indicated they were nearing their destination.

“Couldn’t sleep,” the Captain, Hongjoong, replied with a tired grin. One hand was toying absent-mindedly with the brass compass hanging from a chain around his neck. There wasn’t a need for such old-fashioned devices in this era, so most people assumed it was just part of the Captain’s usual eccentric style.

A very privileged few, of which included Mingi, were among those trusted enough to know the real reason why the Captain always kept the compass close to his heart. _“Your Star”_ engraved inside the cover was the only hint of the item’s significance for those none the wiser.

“I still couldn’t reach Seonghwa on audio last night,” Hongjoong said softly under his breath. He stopped toying with the compass and clutched it tightly in his hand instead.

“Maybe the connection at his side was bad, you know how it is,” Mingi tried to reason, although deep down he wasn’t sure himself. It was unusual for Seonghwa to be out of communication for more than a few days – and it was nearing a month now. He winced when he was met with a harsh bark of hollow laughter, and Hongjoong’s eyes that seemed to see right through him.

“Maybe.”

Another crew member entered the bridge at that moment. The Captain regained his composure like nothing had happened, getting up from his chair to smack the new entrant on the shoulder and greeting him loudly with enthusiasm.

The hologram flickered, and the numbers adjusted themselves to their updated coordinates.

The mission was completed quickly but not without some heavy damage to the ship. With great luck, none of the crew had suffered anything more than a few scratches. Monster hunting was a tricky – and very lucrative – business, and the _Aurora_ was among the few mercenary ships who would do any mission for the right amount of gold.

“We should dock,” Hongjoong stated the obvious, but Mingi knew the underlying reason for the decision.

Their navigator, Yunho, keyed some instructions into a handheld device. A hologram map beamed up with a marked route and a blinking pin on a destination.

“Based on our current ship status and position, I suggest we head to _Desir_ and dock there for two months,” Yunho reported. It was met with an affirmative nod of acknowledgment from the Captain.

“Set the course,” Hongjoong confirmed. Internally, Mingi tried to hide how thrilled he was.

The _Aurora_ frequented the town of Desir often. It was a major port on the way of many routes, and an excellent place home to plentiful supplies and skilled craftsman.

It was also the place where San lived, and the place where Mingi had first fallen for the other.

“I’m coming to Desir,” Mingi announced the moment the audio line connected that night. The screen remained blank as usual, but San’s voice replied excitedly through the speakers.

_“You are? When?”_

“At this speed, we should arrive in about thirteen days. We will dock at Desir for two months.”

_“I can’t wait.”_

Mingi thought he could hear San’s voice tremble slightly, and his heart yearned to be there on the other side of the line right now. He wondered how long San’s hair had gotten, and whether he had changed his hair colour again.

“Me too. Soon, you’ll see me soon,” he promised.

As soon as the ship arrived at Desir and was securely docked in place, the Captain was off in a flash to the town centre. That was the best place to receive news about other regions – and for the Captain, his hometown.

Mingi decided to worry about him later. For now, he had somewhere else important to be.

The last time Mingi had stood on this very doorstep had been at least four months ago. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

There was the sound of things falling over noisily inside the house before the door swung open to reveal San’s face. San immediately rushed out of the house and practically pounced onto Mingi. If not for Mingi’s natural strength, he was sure the two of them would be sprawled on the dirt floor by the sheer force of the action.

“I missed you,” San whispered, burying his face into Mingi’s shoulder. The weathered leather material of the coat felt rough against San’s face. San couldn’t help choking back a sob when he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his shoulders tightly.

“I missed you too, Sanie,” Mingi mumbled as he nuzzled his nose into San’s hair. San’s hair was longer now, and back to black with a stylish streak of white dye in it. Mingi decided it was pretty.

Then again, everything about San was beautiful to him.

Holding each other close like this, they both knew that being with the other was where they were always meant to be.

For a mercenary pirate who sailed anywhere he was called to go across the seven seas, and a bright-eyed son of a tailor who had never left land, this was home.

Mingi mouthed kisses along San’s jawline, earning himself a pleased murmur from the other.

“We should go in,” San invited, tugging at Mingi to follow him.

Not long after night had fallen, they found themselves pressing their bodies together on the bed. They panted into each other’s mouths, their clothes completely shed and their hands caressing the most intimate areas of skin that only the other was privy to.

Mingi kissed along San’s neck like a man starved. He tried to commit to memory every precious sound that he drew from San, every look of bliss that crossed the other’s face as Mingi touched all the right places. He straddled his lover and allowed San to use his hands to pump their hardening cocks together, groaning at how good San’s fingers felt around him. He pulled San’s hand away when he could almost bear it no longer – he had other plans.

Aiming his cock at San’s entrance, Mingi pushed in roughly.

San moaned loudly at the feeling of Mingi inside of him. The pleasure from Mingi’s thick, heavy cock thrusting quickly with a raw need into the tight space, rubbing against his walls felt _so right_ and caused San to let out desperate whines.

“So good… Mingi… More…”

San babbled, the words coming out in a mush as he bucked his hips up involuntarily. Mingi paused momentarily in his actions to adjust San’s legs around his waist, before dragging his cock out and slamming back into San suddenly, causing the other to gasp in surprise and sensitivity.

It wasn’t long before they were both coming, San first with a cry as he spilled cum between their bodies, and then Mingi a moment after while pulling out of San. San could feel the wetness dribbling down his stomach and his thighs; there was so much everywhere on his lower body, he wasn’t sure whether it was his own cum or Mingi’s at this point.

“Are you ok?” Mingi asked in concern as he leaned down, brushing damp hair away from San’s forehead and planting a gentle kiss there. The action was so soft and sweet, it seemed impossible that just mere seconds ago the same man had been greedily pounding into San at a merciless pace.

“I’m ok,” San managed to reply, his voice wrecked. He circled his hands around Mingi’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss on the lips. They stayed like that for a while, kissing each other slowly and passionately, the only other sound in the room being their heavy breathing.

Mingi broke the silence first.

“I love you.”

San smiled and stroked a finger against Mingi’s lips, then whispered back before reaching up to reclaim those lips with his own.

“I love you too.”

“Do you really have to go?”

This time, the question didn’t come through a laptop speaker. It came from right in front of Mingi where San stood, pleading with his eyes. They were standing at the pier, the _Aurora_ floating a short distance away.

“I’ll be back soon,” Mingi said, although they both knew it was a paper-thin promise. Depending on where the _Aurora_ needed to go, it could be anything from a couple of weeks to a year before the ship found itself docking at Desir again. The world was a vast and wide place after all.

Mingi cupped San’s face with his hands and kissed him deeply, hoping it would be enough to convey all the emotion he felt for the other. San returned the kiss just as fiercely.

“I’ll be waiting,” San whispered when they finally broke the kiss. He tried to put on a brave smile although his eyes shone with unshed tears. “Be safe, Mingi.”

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more pirate Mingi stories. Considering if I should write a Seongjoong spinoff story hmm
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this minsan/sangi!


End file.
